Detergent compositions such as laundry detergents are often provided in the form of liquids or gels. Some detergent containers or bottles are provided with a measuring cup. Some containers have a built-in push-button nozzle or other valve dispenser. The nozzle dispenser containers are usually designed to operate in a horizontal position where the measuring cup is stored in a position with the measuring cup wall parallel to the ground. Thus, the measuring cup position is such that if the cup contained liquid, the liquid would pour out. In most instances, the measuring cup is covering the nozzle dispenser during storage and, thus, acts as a cap. The rim of the cap and cup creates a watertight or nearly watertight seal when snapped to the detergent bottle.
Due to the nature of the composition of liquid detergent, after using the measuring cup to dose the liquid detergent into a washing machine prior to the beginning of a wash cycle, liquid detergent residue, often a substantial amount, is left on the measuring cup walls and bottom.
Placing the measuring cup back into the designated horizontal storage position as a cap covering the nozzle dispenser after using the measuring cup to dose the liquid detergent leads to an amount of detergent, from the measuring cup walls and bottom, accumulated and trapped at the rim of the liquid detergent cup, where the detergent cup is snapped to the container. It is typically advised to rinse the measuring cup or to put it into the washing machine to remove the residue. However, small amounts of dripping from the dispensing nozzle create hazards and lead to product waste when the detergent cup is not placed back into position covering the nozzle dispenser promptly after use of the cup, Small amounts of dripping from the dispensing nozzle after the detergent cup is placed back into position also add to the amount of liquid detergent accumulated and trapped at the rim of the liquid detergent cup, where the detergent cup is snapped the container.
Removing the measuring cup after the liquid detergent is accumulated, from the measuring cup walls and bottom and/or the dripping nozzle, leads to spilling of the accumulated liquid detergent, thus creating hazards and product waste. Even before removing the measuring cup, leaking and/or dripping of the accumulated liquid may occur if the rim of the cup does not create a perfectly watertight seal when snapped to the detergent bottle.
The invention provides various ways to prevent, reduce and improve the problems of existing liquid detergent measuring cups by adding certain design elements to the detergent measurement cup and corresponding container.